


The Dangers of Drunk Sex

by bluebox_dragon



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, More characters to be added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex mentioned, Teenage Pregnancy, but no sex in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebox_dragon/pseuds/bluebox_dragon
Summary: “Oh.” Jake opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to think of something to say.Chloe looked at a spot on the wall behind him, and took a bite of her yoghurt.“Oh.” He repeated, “A baby. How’d that happen?”“Sex, Jake. We had sex.” Chloe was looking at him like he was stupid, which was understandable, considering the words that had just come out of his mouth.“Oh. Yeah. That would make sense wouldn’t it.” He knew he sounded stupid, but he felt justified, considering the bomb Chloe had just dropped on him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be updated sporadically.  
> It is not edited, so all mistakes are mine, and mine alone!

Jake wasn’t going to lie and say that he had any clue what he wanted to do for the rest of his life, but he certainly hadn’t anticipated any of the events of his junior year of high school. The school year had started out pretty normal, with the football season flying by, and classwork piling up. But the events starting with Jeremy making his way into their friend group, and ending with his house in flames, and a computer in his brain, was anything but normal.

Overall, he felt that it had brought them all closer, his friendship with Rich was closer than ever, and he was glad that Michael and Jeremy were in his life, even if Jeremy had a tendency to whine.

But all of that took the back burner to what Chloe told him in the first week of December. She had texted him on a Sunday night, asking if they could meet up to talk. He said yes, and met her at the requested Pinkberry.

“Hey, Chlo.” She had already been sitting at a table when he arrived, eating the impressively large frozen yoghurt in front of her.

“Jake. Sit down.” She gestured at the empty seat in front of her with her spoon.

“Don’t I get frozen yoghurt first? Or are we sharing?” He grinned and went to grab at her dish. She smacked his hand away.

“No, I need to talk to you now.” She almost looked upset. No, upset wasn’t the right word, she looked serious in a way Jake had never seen her before, the signature Chloe smirk was no where to be found.

“Spit it out Chlo!” He was getting kind of nervous now, Chloe was obviously shying away from telling whatever it was, which was unlike her.

She sighed, “I’ll be blunt, Jake. I’m,” Another sigh, “I’m pregnant, and it only makes sense that you are the father.”

Jake was pretty glad that he hadn’t gotten a yoghurt, as he likely would have thrown it up right about then.

“Oh.” Jake opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to think of something to say.

Chloe looked at a spot on the wall behind him, and took a bite of her yoghurt.

“Oh.” He repeated, “A baby. How’d that happen?”

“Sex, Jake. We had sex.” Chloe was looking at him like he was stupid, which was understandable, considering the words that had just come out of his mouth.

“Oh. Yeah. That would make sense wouldn’t it.” He knew he sounded stupid, but he felt justified, considering the bomb Chloe had just dropped on him.

They sat in silence, Chloe eating her yoghurt almost absurdly calmly, while Jake mulled over the new information.

“Are you going to keep it?” He mentally face palmed, it seemed that everything coming out of his mouth made him sound dumber and dumber.

“It being our child, Jake?” Chloe glared at him, but it seemed playful now, “I don’t know. I don’t… I don’t think I’d be able to go through with an abortion."

“Oh, are you going to, uh,” He made a vague gesture with his hands, “You know?”

“No, Jake. I don’t know. Can you possibly be more vague?” She had finished her Pinkberry, and stood up to throw away the container.

“Are you gonna keep the baby, like, raise it?” Jake stands up too, preparing to follow Chloe out of the shop, but she stopped short.

“I don’t…” She ran a hand through her hair, “I don’t know, Jake. But I wanted to talk to you first. Its your baby too.”

His baby. For the first time, the news had actually sunk in. Chloe was going to have a baby; he was going to have a baby.

For now, he wasn’t going to worry about the fact that he was standing in the middle of a Pinkberry with his mouth hanging open, again.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jake wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he knocked on the basement door in Jeremy’s house, Jeremy’s dad had let him in and pointed him towards the basement, saying that Jeremy and Michael were downstairs, but he certainly hadn’t been expecting to be told that if he was Rich, and wanted weed, he was shit out of luck.

“Uh, no? This is Jake.” He stared awkwardly at the door for a couple more seconds before adding, “Mr. Heere let me in.”

There was the pounding of feet on the stairs before the door was yanked open to reveal Jeremy, who was definitely smoking the weed that Rich wasn’t allowed to have. Jeremy grinned at him, and motioned for Jake to follow him down the stairs.

Michael was sitting on one of the two beanbags at the bottom of the stairs, holding a joint in one hand, and a video game controller in the other. He waved the hand holding the joint, causing the smoke to disperse into the air around him.

“Wassup Jakey D?” Michael said, rolling his head back and grinning. “I’m not saying I’m unhappy to see you, but, dude. We’re barely friends.”

This was very true. He hadn’t really thought through coming to Jeremy’s house. Technically the three of them were friends, they sat together at lunch with the rest of the group, and they were on a groupchat together, but they never really hung out. And this was certainly the first time Jake had showed up at Jeremy’s house, invited or not.

“Honestly, I was kinda hoping you guys had some weed.” Jake had learned that honesty was the best policy the hard way, and saw no point in lying. In hindsight, showing up randomly and requesting weed might not have been his smoothest move. However, both Jeremy and Michael were stoned enough that it didn’t really matter all too much.

Fortunately, Michael didn’t argue, and just passed over the joint.

“So, no offense dude. But I doubt that you’d just show up randomly, so whats up?” Michael was leaning so far out of his beanbag that Jake worried briefly that he would fall over. Jeremy would probably catch him if that happened, so Jake didn’t give it more than a passing thought.

“I can’t just want to hang out with you guys?” Jake took a seat on the second beanbag, leaving Jeremy to share with Michael, which he didn’t seem to mind, plopping himself down half on Michael’s lap.

“Yeah, no.” Jeremy said.

“Yeah, fair enough.” Jake sighed, and took another drag off the joint, before passing it back, “I kinda made a mistake? I don’t know, man.”

“What type of mistake? Cuz, if you forgot to do that English essay, same.” Now Jeremy was leaning towards him. What was it with these guys and a lack of personal space? Jake opted to just glare at Jeremy instead of responding, he was first in their class, there was no way he would forget an essay.

“Yeah, that was a stupid guess. Uh, you….” Jeremy trailed off, as he tried to think of mistakes Jake could have made. “I dunno man, but it’s all fixable unless you got someone pregnant. Which would be redic-“ He trailed off after getting a look at Jake’s expression.

“Oh, dude. You got someone pregnant, didn’t you.” Michael had taken it on himself to state the obvious.

“Yes?”

“Jake, dude. You either got someone pregnant or not. Its not a question.” Apparently Jeremy was a mean stoner.

“Yeah. I, uh, did get someone pregnant.” It had felt a lot more real in the pinkberry with Chloe, because sitting in Jeremy’s basement, smoking, not much felt all too real.

They sat in silence, passing the joint back and forth between the three of them. Jeremy was still sitting on Michael, and Jake was content just sitting there next to them. It was easy to think that everything would work out, but Jake had a feeling most things seemed ok when you smoked up in Jeremy’s basement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Brooke talk things out at a Pinkberry, and Jake and Rich talk things out in a car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new rule is that Chloe eats an entire large frozen yoghurt every chapter.
> 
> Still no one else editing this thing!
> 
> And more characters, as I promised!!

Chloe had always been a light eater. A kiddy cone icecream, one slice of pizza kind of girl, which was why the extra large frozen yoghurt she was currently treating herself to was particularly odd.

Or perhaps, Brooke thought, it wasn’t all that odd considering the fact that Chloe was currently eating for two. Somehow, despite the risky behavior they engaged in, Brooke had never considered that a pregnancy would happen to either of them. They were always careful, she had thought. Not careful enough, apparently.

“Have you decided yet?” They had been sitting in silence for almost ten minutes as Chloe enjoyed her pinkberry. Brooke thought that ten minutes was plenty of time.

“Decided what, Brooke? If I’m going to get another cup? Because the answer to that might be yes.” Chloe had almost finished her yoghurt, and was staring longingly at the yoghurt dispensers.

“Um, no, Chlo. The baby, have you decided what to do?” The look that Chloe sent at Brooke almost made her regret asking, but then Chloe sighed and looked away.

“I don’t know. I just don't know. I can't go through with an abortion, like, I’m all for women having choice, but my choice is that I can’t do it.” Chloe said. They lapsed into silence again, before Chloe spoke back up, staring at her hands in her lap.

“But, I’m not ready to be a mom. You know? I don’t think I'm mature enough. I wouldn’t be able to give the baby what it needs. I want to have a normal college experience, I want to be able to start my life. I want to keep my friend group, I don’t want it to change.” She looked up at Brooke suddenly, “Is that selfish of me? To want normalcy when I’ve already fucked that up?”

“I don’t know Chloe. I don’t really think I'm in any position to judge you. I think that, yeah, to ask for normalcy now is bullshit. But I don’t think its bad for you to wish that things were normal.”

 

Brooke paused, trying to ascertain Chloe’s thoughts on what she had said, but Chloe had her world class poker face on. Brooke wasn’t going to be getting a reading anytime soon, so she looked down and continued.

“I’m not going to lie to you and say you didn’t fuck up a little bit, but I’ll be beside you all the way until the end Chlo. We’ve been friends for seven years, I’m not gonna go anywheres if you are worried about that. I’ll hold your hair when you start puking, hell, I’ll hold your hand through labor if you want me there.”

“Oh, Brooke! I—“ Chloe stood up suddenly, and marched around the table to pull Brooke into a chokehold hug. But Brooke wouldn’t dream of tapping out, physical affection from Chloe was rare, she was going to take what she could get.

When Chloe finally released Brooke, she stepped back and wiped her sleeve under eyes, trying to hide the fact that she had been weeping slightly.

“Ugh, god, I’m a mess. Sorry.” Chloe settled back into her chair, and pulled out a pocket mirror to check her makeup.

“I’ve talked about it with my parents a little bit, but I think that I’m going to go through with the pregnancy, and then give the baby up for adoption.” She spoke quietly, like she didn’t want to admit what she was going to do, despite the fact that there should be no shame in what she was doing.

“Thats probably the best plan. Have you talked to Jake about it? Are you going to talk to Jake? Are you even positive Jake is the father?” When Brooke got on a roll, she could ask a million question a minute.

“No, Yes, and Yes. I’d had my period right before the halloween party, and I haven’t hooked up with anybody since the party, he’s the only person it could be. And yeah, I’m gonna talk to him, I don’t want to leave him out of the loop of whats happening. It is his child too.”

After finishing her sentence, Chloe got up and grabbed her long empty dish.

“Should we get going? We still have that English essay to write.” Brooke followed Chloe's lead in standing up. They deposited their trash into the correct receptacle, and exited the pinkberry. Things might be upside down and turned on their heads, but they still had each other, at the very least.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

There were many ways that Jake had imagined dying: plane crash, nuclear meltdown, international incident. He had not been expecting Rich’s driving to be the culprit.

“Stop being dramatic bro. My driving is perfectly fine,” Unfortunately, Rick had to cut his sentence short in order to swerve into the left lane in a move that Jake definitely didn’t define as ‘perfectly fine’ driving.

“You are going to get both of us killed, holy shit Rich.” Usually, when they went out together, Jake drove, but his car was in the shop, so there was nothing he could do.

“You want to drive? I will pull over right now, and we can switch seats.”

“No, no, no. Do not pull over, oh my god. Rich, we are on the highway.” If Jake got his way, he would never ride in a car with Rich driving again for the rest of his life. He might have been a little bit dramatic, but he had better things to do than die on his way to a Sbarro’s two towns over.

“Ok, dude. What is with all of the existential crisis shit today? Is this because of all the stuff with Chloe?” Rich asked.

“Uh, kinda? I don’t know. This whole situation is pretty weird. I mean, a kid. A child. A baby. A baby Rich!” Jake exclaimed.

“Yeah, I know. You and Chloe are having a kid. Have you guys talked about whats gonna happen to it?” It was a good question, one which Jake didn’t have an answer to.

“I dunno. We haven’t really talked it out. I,” Jake paused, “I don’t want the baby going into foster care. I told you, right? That I was in foster care for a little bit when I was little? ‘Cause, it was pretty awful, and I don’t want that kid to experience that.”

“I got some good news for you buddy. Both you and Chloe are white, you aren’t gonna have any problems getting some nice middle aged couple to adopt that child.” Jake smacked the back of his head.

“Rich! I’m being serious, there’s no guarantee! And I don’t want that kid growing up without parents. It really sucks.” Jake was about as lucky as he could have been, his parents left when he was old enough to take care of himself, and they had left enough money that he could support himself for years.

“Well, it’s not like you and Chloe could keep the baby. Jake, you are sixteen, and still in highschool.” Rich looked away from the road long enough to glance at his friend in the passenger seat.

“Jake, no. You are not seriously considering keeping the baby.” Rich said. “Do you have the resources for that? I mean, what about school? You’re at the top of the class, you’d probably drop in rank, and what about college?”

“Hey, I’m not saying I thought any of this through. I just, I guess I want to be a part of the baby’s life. What’s wrong with that, Rich?” Jake wasn’t sure why he was so defensive about wanting to keep the baby.

“There’s nothing wrong with it bro, you just gotta think this shit through. You haven’t even talked to Chloe about this, and she definitely gets a say it this.” Rich put on his blinkers and pulled onto the offramp.

“Do you think I could do it? Raise the baby? And finish highschool, and college?” Jake asked as Rich was pulling into the parking lot of the Sbarro’s. Rich swung into a parking space and turned off the car.

“Honestly, dude? I think you could do anything you put your mind to, and if you want to do this, I think you’d be a great dad. But you gotta think this through. Now let’s go, I’m starving.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake, Chloe and Jenna talk about the future at pinkberry.

“Look, all I’m saying is that if we need to do two hours of homework a night, she needs to grade it in a timely manner.” Jenna stated. She was sitting on the beanbag chair in her room, while Jake sprawled on her bed.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. You got the answer for number seventeen?” They were attempting to make their way through four pages of calculus, but weren’t making much progress. 

“Yeah, no. I’m still on question twelve, Jake.” Jenna sighed and tossed her notebook onto the floor. “I give up, I'll just go in tomorrow morning and ask her about it.”

“Good idea. Might do the same. I fuckin’ hate this class.” Jake tossed his notebook onto the floor next to Jenna’s. “What’s your grade in this class? If you don’t mind.”

“93. My lowest grade. At least it’s still an A. Its pulling my GPA down majorly though. You?” Jenna asked.

“94, and yeah its pulling my GPA down a shit ton. I’m gonna have to ask for extra credit.” Jake grimaced, he hated having to do extra credit. Usually, he could pull a 98 or above without any issue. 

Jenna hummed her agreement, “I bet that witch doesn’t give extra credit. Evil old hag, she’s trying to ruin my shot at salutatorian, isn’t she.” 

“Most likely,” Jake grinned at her, then tossed her his phone. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom, if anyone calls, don’t say anything weird please.”

He heaved himself off of her bed and exited her room. The bathroom was a cheerful yellow color, much nicer than the dull white that coated the entire apartment he was currently living in. Jenna’s whole house was filled with bright colors and cheerful paintings, he wished that his place looked like that.

When he walked back into Jenna’s room, she was talking on her phone, no, she was talking on his phone. She tossed it to him and mouthed ‘It’s Chloe’.

“Hullo?” 

“Hi! Jake! We're going to pinkberry. I’m picking you up in ten minutes.”

“Wait, what? Since when?” Jake hated it when Chloe made plans that included him, but didn’t include him in making the plans. 

“Since now. Jenna is coming too. Be ready!” And then she hung up the phone, just like that. Jake tossed his phone onto the bed and gathered up his schoolwork.

“Guess we’re going to pinkberry, Jen. You got any clue what Chloe wants?” It was obvious that Jenna wanted something, but Jake had no clue what. He also wasn't sure what Chloe’s new obsession with pinkberry was. She had always liked the place, but now it seemed that she was going nearly everyday. Probably a pregnancy thing.

“Nope, I barely talked to her for ten seconds before you walked in.” She got up too, and grabbed a sweater out of her closet. Just then, a car horn sounded outside of Jenna’s house.

“And that's probably Chloe. Didn’t she say ten minutes and not thirty seconds?” Jake asked. Not that it was that weird, Chloe was the queen of impatient. 

 

When they got settled into Chloe’s car (Jenna got the front seat, Jake was relegated to the backseat), she pulled out of the driveway and sped off in the direction of the local mall.

“So, Jake, we need to talk.” Chloe said.

“Right now?” Jake didn’t disagree that they needed to talk, but as much as he loved Jenna, she had a tendency to gossip.

“Yes right now.” Chloe shot him a glare in the rearview mirror. “I’ve been thinking about everything thats going on. And I’ve discussed it with my parents. I’m going to give the baby up for adoption.”

Jake wasn’t surprised, he knew that that was the most likely outcome of the situation. Somehow he still felt a little bit disappointed. He guessed there was no harm in asking now.

“Oh. Thats good I guess.”

“You sound so enthusiastic, Jake. I don’t think I could raise the baby, so unless you want to…” She trailed off and studied his face in the rearview mirror. “Oh my god. You want to raise the baby.”

Jake didn’t answer right away, but his silence was enough of an answer for Chloe. 

“Do you have the resources for that Jake? A baby is fucking expensive, and takes a lot of time. Have you even thought this through?” When he didn’t answer again, she let it drop, but only because they had arrived at the mall. “We are talking about this once we get inside, Jake.”

“Yeah, sure.” He followed Jenna and Chloe into the pinkberry, where Chloe immediately grabbed the largest cup size. Jake and Jenna both opted to grab a small.

Once they were seated and everybody had dug into their frozen yoghurts, Chloe restarted their conversation from the car. 

“So. You want to raise the baby. I get it, I think. But seriously, do you have the means to do that, Jake?”

“Yeah, I, uh, think I do. I'm set financially from my parents, and I can back out of most of my extracurriculars so time won’t be a problem. I think I can do it.” Jake hadn’t been sure before, but now he knew what he wanted to do.

To Jake's surprise, Jenna then spoke up, despite not being to involved in the conversation

“I think you can do it. I mean, when you put your mind to something you do it to perfection. Not to mention, you have me and the rest of our friends if you need support.” It was nice to have her support, as Chloe was still looking at him like he was slightly crazy. 

“Well… I guess it is you decision, Jake. I’m not sure legally how that will work. But we’ve got another eight months to figure that out, don’t we.” Chloe still looked dubious about the plan.

“Thanks Chlo.” Jake smiled at her from across the table, “I’ll do a good job, I promise.” It took her a second, but eventually, Chloe returned the smile. Jenna grinned.

“Oh man! I can’t wait to tell people!” Jenna exclaimed.

“Jenna no!" Chloe and Jake shouted in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might take a lil while, as I now need to go research pregnancy. But I will update soon!!
> 
> Also, thank you so much to everyone who has commented or left kudos!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe experiences morning sickness for the first time, Jake helps (despite the fact that he shouldn't be in the girls bathroom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS VOMITING IN THIS CHAPTER  
> If you don't like that, please don't read this chapter!!!!
> 
> I'll put a small summary of the chapter at the end in the notes.

Chloe had managed to go nearly seven weeks into the pregnancy without any signs of morning sickness. Nearly every single person she had talked to had warned her about the monstrosity of morning sickness, and she had felt luck to seemingly miss that part of pregnancy.

She may have jumped the gin on saying that she didn’t have any morning sickness. Seeing as she currently had her head over the toilet in the girls bathroom in the middle of second block, she had been seriously mistaken. 

She pulled out her phone to text Brooke, but was interrupted by a knock on the door to the bathroom. Which was odd, seeing as it was a four stall bathroom, and any girl in the school could walk in at anytime they liked. Regardless of the oddness of the situation, she heaved herself off of the bathroom floor and exited the stall to open the door. 

Jake was standing right outside of the door, looking around awkwardly. It did look pretty weird for a guy to loitering outside the girls bathroom, but honestly, Jake could hang around anywheres in the school, and no one would question it.

“You do know this is the girls bathroom, Jake?” Chloe asked.

“Uh, yeah. That’s why I knocked.” Jake looked around the empty hallway again, apparently checking if there was anyone to see him. “Can I come in? Is there anyone else in there?”

Chloe paused for a second, not because she wasn’t sure if Jake could come in, but because she wasn’t sure if she was going to puke again. She decided it was probably best to get back to her new best friend, the toilet, so she motioned for Jake to enter the bathroom.

“Are you okay? Rich texted me and said you left English in a hurry.” Jake was so cute, Chloe thought, always worrying about everyone else. 

“I’m doing just fine Jake.” Sarcasm was a specialty of Chloe's. “I’ve just been throwing up everything I’ve eaten in the past six months.” Speaking of throwing up, the churning feeling in her stomach was making a re-entrance.

Chloe pulled her hair behind her shoulder and knelt down in front of the toilet to prepare for the vomiting that was sure to follow soon. Before the gagging started, she felt another pair of hands rake through her hair and pull it back more securely. This was appreciated, as the retching started.

When she finished emptying her stomach of the very little that was left, Jake pressed a water bottle into her hand.

“Rinse your mouth out Chlo. You'll feel better.” She rinsed out her mouth and spit into the toilet, before reaching up to flush. When she felt that she wouldn’t puke again immediately, she sat back against the wall of the stall.

“God, this is horrible. If this fucking lasts, I’m going to shoot someone.” Jake laughed a little at her statement.

“Please don’t shoot anyone. Pregnancy hormones are a good excuse for somethings, but a good reason for murder, not so much.” Jake said. Unfortunately, Chloe was ignoring him in favor of swinging her head above the toilet again. Her hair falling dangerously close to the toilet seat. Jake brushed her hair behind her shoulder and waited for her to stop gagging.

“Want me to braid your hair? It’ll keep it out of the way.” Jake asked.

“Ugh, yes please. I almost puked on it earlier, but all of my hair ties are in my bag, which is all the way over there.” Jake went to grab the hair ties while Chloe got herself gathered. 

“Ok, two braids or one? And do you want French braids?” Jake had returned and settled down to sit right behind her.

“How about two French braids? That sounds nice.” Chloe replied. She could feel Jake’s hands in her hair, splitting it down the middle. He put one half in a loose ponytail before starting to braid the other side. It felt really nice to know that he still cared enough about her to help her with this.

It was embarrassing, but she could feel the swell of the affection rising in her chest, and before she knew it, there were tears trickling down her cheeks. She sniffled and tried to suppress the sobs she could feel coming.

“Ohhh, Chloe are you crying? Did I pull your hair? Is everything ok?” Jake sounded concerned as he dropped the now finished braid on the right side of her head. 

“Um, yeah.” She held back another deep shaky breath, “I don’t even know what this is. I just,” She exhaled, “Thank you, Jake. God. Is this what they mean by being hormonal?” Once Jake was convinced nothing was wrong, he chuckled and moved onto the other side of her head.

“Yeah, probably Chloe. I have a feeling this may not be our only bathroom rendez-vous this year?” They both laughed quietly. Jake tugged on the now finished braid.

“Alright, I think you are all set. Think you can go back to class now? Or are you gonna throw up again?” Jake asked. 

Chloe signed and leaned back against Jake’s chest. 

“OH MY GOD!” They both looked up to see a girl who had just entered the bathroom. “Why is there a boy in the girls bathroom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Chloe gets morning sickness, and Jake helps her out. He braids her hair and sits with her, there are no major plot points, I just need to establish that they are still close, and that the pregnancy will be really hard on Chloe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake, Jeremy and Michael hang out, watch children's shows, and discuss Jake getting a new place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are still mine!

Jake wasn’t quite sure how it kept happening, but he was finding himself in the basement of Jeremy’s house more and more often as Chloe’s pregnancy went on. The first time he had shown up was when she broke the news to him. Then it had been after the first fetus doctor visit (Chloe had informed him that it was not a ‘fetus doctor’, but Jake didn’t really care); then when they heard the heartbeat for the first time; then it just became habit, and Jake started showing up even when nothing was happening. 

“Alright, my dudes. Voltron? Or Avatar?” Jeremy had both options up one his laptop, one on Netflix and the other on Amazon.

“Voltron.”   
“Avatar.” Michael and Jake had spoken at the same time, and hadn’t picked the same show. Michael glared at Jake and pointed at the netflix side of the split screen.

“We need to watch Voltron. Jake, come on. You haven’t even seen season two yet.” Michael sounded serious, like he was choosing who would survive in a hostage situation, and not which children’s show to watch.

“No, Michael, Avatar. Please? It was playing at the fetus doctor’s office, and I really want to finish that episode!” Jake made a pouty face at the two other boys, he didn't have much hope for it working, but he was going to try anyways. 

“Dude. Did you just say ‘fetus doctor’?” Jeremy was giving him a look that said not impressed. “You are literally at the top of the class, and you are saying ‘fetus doctor’?”

“Uh, yeah? It sounds cooler?” Or, at least Jake thought so.

“No, it doesn’t. And since you are gonna sound so stupid, we’re gonna watch Voltron.” Jake groaned while Jeremy clicked on the play button.

They ended up sitting in the basement and watching the entire second season of Voltron straight through. Not necessarily a bad way to spend a Saturday, but by the time they finished, it was well into the evening. 

“Ok, I admit that was very good.” Jake said.

“Oh hell yeah it was good. I only watch the best shows.” Michael said, and then rubbed his stomach. “Jere, you think your dad has anything going for supper?” Jeremy thought about it for a second, then stood up.

“Uh, probably not, but he’d probably order us pizza if we ask. You both staying for supper?” Michael nodded his enthusiastic assent, then turned towards Jake.

“Yeah I’ll stay, I don’t really feel like cooking tonight.” Jake grinned at Jeremy, “Can we get a Hawaiian?”

“Ew. No. That's disgusting Jake, and I am ashamed. Please leave.” But Jeremy was grinning, so Jake kept his butt firmly planted on the beanbag chair. 

Jeremy headed up the stairs to the first floor of his house, and Jake could hear him conversing with his dad, but couldn’t make out what they were saying. Jeremy’s head appeared in the doorframe and grinned at them.

“Hey, my dad actually already ordered pizza, so if you want food, come on up!” Jake stood up, and then leaned over to pull Michael out of his beanbag. Upstairs, Mr. Heere had set out paper plates and three boxes of cheese and pepperoni pizza.

“Have at it boys, its all yours.” Mr. Heere waved a takeout box at them and retreated into the kitchen. “You can eat downstairs or in the kitchen with me. No messes though!” 

They all grabbed plates and started piling up the pizza. Michael grabbed an entire box instead of a plate, and while Jake had seen the boy eat, he was a little sceptic that he could finish an entire large pizza by himself. Jake was proven very wrong a mere twenty minutes later.

“Jake, how’s things coming getting ready for the baby?” Jeremy asked around a slice of pizza. Jake waited to swallow before answering.

“Pretty great actually. We got all of the legal shit figured out, and I've started getting some of the furniture that I’ll need.” Jake replied.

“That’s awesome dude. You’re apartments tiny though. You gonna have enough space?” Jeremy was on another slice of pizza now, and he was still talking with his mouth full.

“Uh, actually I’m trying to find a new place right now, I’m looking for something in a more residential neighborhood.” Jake grabbed another piece of the pepperoni pizza.

“Dude! There’s a place like, six houses down thats renting a three bedroom apartment! We could be neighbors!” Jeremy looked so excited about this that Jake actually considered it. He could deal with being Jeremy’s neighbor. He actually thought that he might enjoy it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Heere helps Jake with real estate and the baby makes its first moments in a pinkberry parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not being edited by anyone else (and barely by me)

Jake had never expected that getting a showing to the apartment on Jeremy’s street would be hard, and yet, it was very hard. The first time he had called the real-estate agency, she had been friendly and helpful up until she found out how old he was. Then she hung up on him, saying that she didn’t tolerate rank showings.

“I wasn’t even being joke-y or anything!” He was sitting in Jeremy’s kitchen, eating his way through a pint of ice cream with Jeremy and Mr. Heere. 

“I hate to break it to you dude, but you rarely sound like you’re serious.” Jeremy waved his spoon at Jake, “You sound silly, like, all the time.” 

Mr. Heere scooped another spoonful of ice cream into Jake’s bowl before starting his sentence. 

“You can understand where she’s coming from though, right? I would say that any other sixteen year old calling a real estate agent would probably be construing some prank or joke.” Mr. Heere looked thoughtful for a second, “Maybe I could call for you? I can even go to the meeting with you to make sure it goes smoothly. I you want, of course.”

“Oh my god, yeah! Thanks Mr. Heere.” Jake exclaimed. Mr. Heere had been so helpful through everything so far. He had driven Jake and Chloe to more than one obstetrician appointment, and had lent Jake the couch a couple times when he, Jeremy, and Michael had stayed up too late playing video games (Michael stayed in Jeremy’s room).

“What time is it? I’ll make the call now if it isn’t too late.” Mr. Heere asked. Jeremy checked his and then flipped his phone around to show the glowing ‘4:45’ to his dad. “Hm, probably still open, yeah?” When both boys grunted their affirmation, Mr. Heere stood and grabbed the landline off of the island. 

“Why is your dad so awesome?” Jake whispered once Mr. Heere left the room. Jeremy just shrugged and grinned.

“He likes you too, Jake. You’re welcome here just about anytime. Its like he’s trying adopt all of my friends, first Michael, now you.” Jeremy shot a look into the other room where his dad was on the phone. “Things weren't that great about a year ago, after my mum left, I think he’s trying to make up for that.” Jeremy grimaced, as though his dad’s efforts weren’t quite on par.

“You’re lucky,” Jake paused at the look Jeremy gave him, “No, seriously, Jeremy. Things go to shit all the time, your dad is trying to make up for it. My parents? They left when things got bad. Your dad loves you, and he’s trying. Don’t fault him for that.” Jeremy wasn’t looking at him any more, instead staring at the wall. 

“You know, You almost sounded intelligent there.” Jeremy smiled at him, “And, I know. Things aren’t anywhere near how they were before. But I’ve forgiven him, and I think he’s forgiven me. It’ll be all good, eventually.” 

Their conversation was cut off as Mr. Heere made his reentrance. He walked over to the island and put the phone back on the stand.

“Alright, Jake. We’ve got an appointment for a showing on Monday at four o’clock. Do you have your car back? Or do you need a ride?” He sat back down at the table and picked up his spoon.

“Yeah, I have my car, meet at the apartment?” Jake asked, and Mr. Heere nodded.

 

—————————————————

When the last block of Monday afternoon finally rolled around, Jake was very ready to leave school and go to the apartment showing. It was hard to concentrate on calculus when important life decisions were coming up.

“Jake!” Jenna whispered, poking him in the side, “Are you even paying attention?”

“Uhh, what?” Obviously, Jake was not paying attention. 

“What the hell has you so distracted? Is it the apartment thing?” She scooted her chair closer so that they could hear each other better.

“How the hell do you know about the apartment?” Jake hissed at her.

“I know everything, Jake.” When Jake leveled her with a glare that would have made even Chloe reconsider she sighed, “Rich told me.”

Jake really needed to reconsider his policy on telling Rich just about everything about his life. It wasn’t that looking for a new apartment was bad, but he wanted to make sure he had a chance at getting the apartment before he started telling everyone about it. 

“Pst. Jake!” When he looked over at Jenna again she was glaring at him, which probably meant that she had been talking to him and he hadn't been paying attention to her.

“What?”

“I said, Chloe wants to come with you.” 

“What?” 

“I said-“

“I heard what you said. How does she even know? And why does she want to come?” Jenna sighed like he had asked something stupid, which, knowing his own track record, he probably had.

“I told her, obviously. And she wants to know where her kid is going to be living. Which is quite reasonable, I think.” Jake nodded, it did seem pretty reasonable. “She’s gonna meet you at your car after school.” He didn’t find the whole ‘making plans involving him, without involving him’ thing to be less reasonable.

 

When the block finally ended, Jake gathered up his school supplies and shoved them into his backpack.

“See ya, Jenna!” 

“Bye Jake.” And he was out the door. True to word, Chloe was leaning against his car when he got out to the student parking lot. She was five months pregnant now, and it was definitely starting to show. She had switched from her usual skinny jeans and tight shirts, to leggings and flowing tops. 

“Took you long enough.” Chloe called when he was within ear shot.

“The bell rang, like, five minutes ago, Chloe.” That didn’t seem to appease her though. “Also, the showing isn’t even until four.”

“Well, than we can go to pinkberry beforehand.” As the months went on, Chloe’s appetite for pinkberry had only grown. She claimed that it was the only thing that didn’t make her throw up, but privately, Jake thought that was bullshit.

“Chop chop, Jake.” She pulled on the handle of the passenger side door a couple time to demonstrate that he hadn’t unlocked the door yet.

“I’m going, I’m going.” When they had both settled into the car, and Jake had started the engine, he turned towards her again. “You know Mr. Heere is coming to the meeting too, right?”

“Mm hm” Chloe didn’t pause in putting on her lipstick. “It’s very nice of him to help you out so much.” 

“Yeah, he’s been super helpful, do you th-“ His sentence was cut off when Chloe gasped and put a hand on her stomach. “Is everything ok? Chloe, what the hell? Are you ok?”

Instead of answering, she grabbed his right hand off of the steering wheel and pressed it against her stomach. There was a kick! The baby was moving!

“Oh my god! Chloe!” He had to take his hand back so that he could turn into the pinkberry parking lot.

“The baby kicked! Jake, you felt that right?” Jake hadn’t heard Chloe sound so excited about anything is a long time.

“Yeah! I did! Chloe, the baby!” Jake grinned at her, and pulled the car into the first available slot.

The baby, Jake’s baby, had kicked. He grabbed Chloe’s hand and squeezed. They may not be dating anymore, but at this point, he figured they were connected enough that this wouldn’t be weird. He put his hand next to hers on her stomach and they just sat in the car, waiting to see if the baby would kick again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do people want to see the apartment showing?   
> If anyone has an opinions, please leave a comment.


End file.
